


长夏终有尽时

by 5_HT



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_HT/pseuds/5_HT
Summary: 兼职家教大学生卡西 / 高中生后辈水神学生卡卡 / 高中生罗Warning: ①互攻无差②卡西和水的年龄差被魔改到三岁③本文的卡有点worship④各种个人片面观点+逻辑缺失
Relationships: Iker Casillas/Sergio Ramos, Ricardo "Kaká" Izecson dos Santos Leite/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 3





	长夏终有尽时

**Author's Note:**

> 兼职家教大学生卡西 / 高中生后辈水  
> 神学生卡卡 / 高中生罗  
> Warning: ①互攻无差  
> ②卡西和水的年龄差被魔改到三岁  
> ③本文的卡有点worship  
> ④各种个人片面观点+逻辑缺失

卡西利亚斯也不知道事情是怎么发展成这样的，但描述起来无非就是那么一回事：做爱。

他双腿敞开，陷在拉莫斯凌乱而柔软的床上，房间充斥着男孩身上散发出的热度和染上情色意义的汗味。曾经球队后辈的头埋在他双腿间，熟练地舔吻吮吸；而他压抑着喘息，抬起头双眼放空地数着天花板上画得潦草的几颗星星。明明自己虚长他几岁，这方面的经验和能力却远不及他，可能天赋技能真的点到了不同的方面去，卡西利亚斯想。

飘远的思绪一次次被身下传来的快感拉回。临界点前，卡西利亚斯伸手抵住拉莫斯的额头，示意他停下。

拉莫斯眼神朦胧地抬头，抬手把挡在眼前的几绺头发顺到耳后。“怎么了？”

“你应该记得我们的约定，照你今天学习的表现来看，只能得到一次奖励。”

“所以？”

“所以如果你现在把我舔射了，你就没有被插入的机会了，nene。我觉得你应该好好考虑一下，而不是看到奖励就像疯狗一样扑上去撕咬。”

卡西利亚斯慢条斯理地说，除了两颊微红以外看不出任何体现这人正在勃起中的紧急状态。

拉莫斯笑了一会儿，摇摇头，又弯下腰去含卡西的阴茎，嘴里含混不清地说道：“既然是我的奖励，那就该由我全权处理，你的脑子有时并没有你的这玩意儿好使啊。”

他刻意拖长停顿，以便加上一记重锤：

“capi.”

卡西眼前闪出一个穿着4号白色球衣的身影，被汗水打湿的布料紧贴在身上，随跑动起伏。汗出得实在太多，球衣贴得太紧，无处发散的热量拥挤在他的胸膛，视野仿佛都变小了，还惨兮兮地被那个年轻气盛的身影一再霸占。理智回笼，他才发现自己已经射在了拉莫斯的脸上。有些液体粘着在对方的嘴角，有些顺着皮肤流下，甚至有一点零星的白浊挂在了拉莫斯颤抖的睫毛上。

他不可抑制地为这景象感到心惊。

卡西利亚斯沉浸在余韵中没有说话。拉莫斯倒是没什么特别的反应，蛮光棍地扯了两张纸，擦起乱七八糟的体液，边擦边絮叨：“我今天不想插入，也不想被插。这样就行。”

“也不想我抚摸你？”

拉莫斯摇摇头，“不想。”一句多说的话都没有。

卡西利亚斯低头看看拉莫斯胯间顶起的一团，半晌才反应过来，妈的，这小子今天竟然连裤子都没脱。拉莫斯向来是主动索求的一方，这次却点到为止得让卡西怀疑他是不是开发出了什么新的爱好，要不然就是在打着什么自己都发现不了的小算盘。可憋了一会儿，他想起自己并没有立场去询问，便继续沉默着，加入收拾残局的行列。两人间出现了片刻奇异的宁静。

床上没什么好收拾的，毕竟高中男生的床平时本来就乱得像个狗窝。卡西很快起身站到书桌旁归拢起今天给男孩补习所用的资料，看见白纸角落里画着的足球和一朵歪歪扭扭的小花，顿了一下，没再整理顺序，直接一股脑扫进背包拉上拉链。

拉莫斯翻身扔了几团卫生纸后就已经瘫回床上，望着卡西整理东西的背影发呆。

卡西利亚斯是大他两届的直系学长，是他加入足球校队时的队长，也是他不敢言说的暗恋对象。如果主角的名字不是叫做塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯的话，这段感情本该在卡西升入大学时就结束了。梦想成为斗牛士的少年一头冲到正在寻找兼职的卡西利亚斯面前，把人拉来做了自己的家教，在到现在为止的两年里，通过各种无厘头的要求进行试探。可即使卡西同意把处理生理欲求作为“奖励”，小塞尔吉奥还是觉得他们之间不但没有更近，还更进一步地变得复杂了——这鲜明地体现在卡西越来越多的沉默上。

他明白这段关系缺少些什么，但在卡西单方面的避而不答之下，他只能逐渐习惯精神上的缺失，偶尔连肉体上的满足也不想要了。如果所有都是他在胡闹，他只想说，任性也是需要力气的。

“你真的不打算把亲吻加进我的奖励清单吗？我拿一次年排前百分之二十换。”

卡西有点无奈：“那可真吸引人。”

“真的。”我真的很想要一个吻。

“你什么时候才能明白——”卡西抬起的手又放下了，带着一声长长的叹息。

该死，卡西利亚斯又像往常那样沉默了，拉莫斯翻身趴在床上不再看他。房门被打开，轴承传出些许尖利的噪音，“今天的辅导结束了，下周见。”塞尔吉奥的声音透过枕头变得闷闷的：“下周见。”——该死，拉莫斯还是做不到像卡西利亚斯那样沉默。


End file.
